sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Bautista
| cityofbirth = Chitré | countryofbirth = Panama | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Alianza | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = ?-2012 | youthclubs = San Francisco | years = 2011-2013 2013-2014 2014-2018 2018 2018-2019 2019- | clubs = San Francisco Alianza Old Boys → Banks City (loan) Winston Beach Alianza | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2017- | nationalteam = Panama | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Bautista and the second or maternal family name is Simpson.'' Luis Gaspar Bautista Simpson (born September 29, 1992) is a Panamanian professional footballer who plays as a striker for LPF side Alianza. He is in his second stint with the club after previously spending five seasons in St. Gregory, playing for Old Boys, Banks City and Winston Beach. He has also played for the Panama national team, earning four caps to date and scoring once. Club career Old Boys Bautista joined Gregorian side Old Boys Centre-Ville in the summer of 2014 on a two-year contract. Although Old Boys were relegated from League B after the 2014-15 season, Bautista elected to stay with the club and honor his contract. He was rewarded with a breakout season in 2015-16 as he dominated League C, scoring 12 goals including a brace in a home win over Armed Forces on January 9, 2016. He also scored in a 3-0 win over KSU Dutch Eleven in an SGFA Cup first round match on September 27, 2015. His efforts helped earn an immediate return to League B for Old Boys as they finished second on the table, and Bautista was rewarded with a three-year contract extension. Bautista scored his first goal of 2016-17 on October 22, 2016, when he netted the winner from the penalty spot in a 3-2 win over Bay View. He scored consistently throughout the season, earning braces at Crusaders and CGC Red Stars and finishing the season with ten goals as Old Boys stayed up with an 11th place finish. Banks City On January 17, 2018, League A club Banks City signed Bautista on a six-month loan until the end of the 2017-18 League A season. He made his debut for the club on January 23 against Forest United, coming on as a substitute with 12 minutes remaining and scoring the winning goal in a 2-1 decision for City. He scored another late winner on March 10, this time in stoppage time to beat Swifton Athletic in another 2-1 win. His third and final goal of the half-season came on April 13 in a 3-0 win at Helena Point Rangers. Winston Beach Bautista was offered a permanent transfer to Banks City when his loan expired on July 1, 2018, however on the same day he elected to sign with newly-promoted Winston Beach instead, with the club buying out the remaining year of his contract for an undisclosed fee and signing him to a one-year extension until 2020. Return to Alianza Winston Beach granted Bautista an early release from his contract on June 30, 2019, allowing him to return to Alianza on a one-year deal. Category:Player pages Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:Banks City F.C. players Category:Old Boys Centre-Ville players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Panama